ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Serpo conspiracy
The Serpo conspiracy involves the Ebens having wooed “insiders” into believing that the human awayteams, on the “exchange program”, were off to a planet in “Zeta Reticuli”— when, they were really being transferred to a Vivarium underground complex (like that of Dulce Base). Project Serpo Project Serpo involved an expedition, codenamed “Serpo”, that claimed to be journeying to the Zeta Reticuli system as part of an “exchange program”. However, the following details about Project Serpo indicate that the Serpo Team never left Earth (See also Zeta conspiracy): * “Serpo” is a codename and was not regarded as the actual planet name. * The description of the “two suns” is theoretically not how they would actually appear, due to: (1) the distance between the two suns, and (2) the affecting difference in magnitude. * The chimera-like creatures are described as Earth creatures, but with cross mixes of body parts (ie. snake with human eyes). * High exposure to radiation; (not likely to occur on a Zeta planet given the scientific likenesses of the Zeta sun with our Sun, and the extreme distance of the second sun; Exposure to higher doses of radiation is more likely to occur in the Earth’s underground). * No one lives to tell their story; Death by radiation (Couldn’t be related to Dulce radiation weapons, could it?). Also of note: * There is a lot of argument amongst various commentators regarding the science of travelling to the Zeta Reticuli system, in relation to some of the technical specifications given in the Releases. Vivarium A declassified US document released in 2010,Promoting Openness and Accountability by Making Classification a Two-Way Street, by William H. Leary, Special Adviser to the National Security Advisor and Senior Director for Records and Access Management, National Security Staff, 29 December 2009 from the FBI archives, known as Memorandum 6751FBI Records Vault, UFO Part 1 of 16, p. 22, Memorandum 6751 details about another World "which interpenetrates with our own and is not perceptible to us.5 The region from which they come...corresponds to the Lokas or Talas. Students of esoteric matters will understand these terms."8 “Interpenetration” could be taken to mean “inside” something-or an Inner Earth. What the away-teams may have experienced was actually a Vivarium, deep underground the Earth’s surface, mimicking a dual sun world. The Vivarium theory is reinforced by the chimera-like beings they encountered, namely a large snake with human eyes. These instances support Dulce Base experiments on Level 6-"The Vivarium" (Note: Level 6 is 45 feet high; with an additional 45 feet of space going up to the next level; and another 45 feet of space going down to the next level-Castello interview). Compare to the . Disiniformation The tools for disinformation in the Serpo affair, were “Request Anonymous” and also The Aviary, such as Richard Doty and Robert Collins.Exopaedia, Collins, Robert They are known UFO disinformantsThe Black Lodge of Aviarian Adepti: Dark Disciples of Diabolical Disinformation who have contributed to the Serpo releases.serpo.org, Article 3: UFO Magazine (Feb 2006) by Richard Doty The Aviary were also major disinformants during the Dulce affair.The Aviary, Nexus Magazine (1995) by Armen Victorian They did their utmost to cover up Dulce Base—and probably quite effectively, as the Base is still not officially confirmed the way Area 51 is (See Area 51 disclosure). Members of The Aviary fed disinformation to Paul Bennewitz driving him to madness. Eventually, Bennewitz was admitted to a psychiatric hospital.The Aviary, Nexus Magazine (1995) by Armen Victorian Their actions should not be forgotten, or washed over by their input in Serpo. Rather, Serpo should be looked at with a heavy suspicious eye. See also * Zeta conspiracy References Resources * Alien Research, Category:Xenology Category:Serpo affair Category:Abductions Category:Subterranean